


Reruns of an Empty House

by enderr



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Coping, Death, Denial, Gen, except not really coping at all, except this more concentrates on loss woops, like the bestest friends that ever friended, mini!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderr/pseuds/enderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott always called first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reruns of an Empty House

It was typical. The door was open. It was summer. The TV was on.

Stiles was stretched out along the length of the couch, one arm thrown over his forehead with the other dangling off the side. His clammy hand held the remote loosely.

A small electric fan blew hot air in his face, hardly denting the sickly temperature of the room. The sheen of sweat that covered his face and chest unbothered by the fans efforts.

He was watching Full House re-runs through half-lidded eyes, still clad in the boxers he’d slept in, free of shirt and shower.

He was waiting for Scott to call, because on days like this it was always Scott that called first. Days where Stiles felt dead in the summer heat, Scott would call him and encourage him over, or run into Stiles’ living room un-announced.

He reached forward, grabbing for his phone that lay abandoned on the ground a foot away. No new messages. No missed calls. He glanced towards the door. No-one was coming through it.

Stiles sighed as another episode began.

They were trying to tell him he was in denial. That he needed to move on; that what he was doing was unhealthy. But he knew they were wrong. He didn’t care what the doctor’s had said. What Scott’s mother had said through broken sobs.

He didn’t care that he’d seen a casket lowered into the ground, headed by a tombstone that read Scott McCall.

Scott always called first on days like these. He’d be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So the timeline is kind of screwed up, but I guess you could take this as Scott is killed by Peter instead of just bitten? Either way, Scott has died before any wolfy business, and Scott is still Stiles' only friend.  
> Also my grammar is awful and I have no-one to beta so /ah/


End file.
